The Forbidden Zone: An Animal Crossing: New Leaf Fanfiction
by AnimeMLPGamer123
Summary: On a small island in the Pacific Ocean, all animals live peacefully in the small town of Nookville until the mayor, a human girl named Sapphire and Isabelle, hear an ominous, echoing voice saying "Get Out, Get Out Now!". Sapphire tells the animals the world has become aware of them and is angry, but they think she's joking. Or is she? Rated T for strong language and use of guns.
1. Chapter 1: Warning

It was a beautiful day in Nookville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everybody was out having fun in the nice weather.

And life had seemed perfect for Mayor Sapphire when she had married a Wolf named Kyle about a year ago. Things were very happy for about a year, and Kyle was ecstatic when he learned she was expecting a baby girl.

The girl's husband in question was at the moment coming home from the grocery store to buy sugar after a hard day of working like he normally did. He had been out for a while when he just thought about going home to make dinner.

It didn't take long for him to reach his wife's house. Kyle climbed up on the front step of his and Mayor Sapphire's house and opened the door.

"Hey, Sapphire. How's my sweet baby girl?" Kyle asked. Sapphire laughed, "Did you mean me or the little one?" She replied, with her hand on her stomach. "I meant both, silly!" Kyle joked.

Sapphire smiled sweetly at him. "Well, besides a little loneliness waiting for Daddy to come home, I guess we're both okay."

She wrapped her arms around him. "How did a human girl like me get so lucky to have a wolf like you?" Sapphire asked. Kyle said, "Luck had nothing to do with it, Sapphire."

She thought her life couldn't get any better. When without warning, the house began to shake. "Huh?" Said Sapphire, looking around for the source of the sudden vibrations. "W-what was that?" Kyle asked.

Suddenly, Sapphire heard a faint whisper. "Get out...Get Out!" Her eyes grew wide and her hands started to tremble. "Are you ok?" Kyle asked.

Sapphire turned towards the wolf with goldish-black fur and grabbed his hand. "Sometimes... I just worry about what kind of world our baby is going to grow up in." She replied. Suddenly, the house started to shake again and pictures started to fall off the walls.

"Honey! We Have To Get Outside, Quick!" Kyle shouted, before they started running out of the house. They both watched in horror as the windows began to bust and the exterior began to crack.

"Get Out...Get Out Now!" The mysterious voice said, causing Sapphire to run away.

"Where are you going?" Kyle called, flailing his arms. "I need to run up to the town hall and warn my secretary, Isabelle." Sapphire replied. "I'm worried she might be hurt!"

Sometime later, Sapphire and her secretary, Isabelle the Shitzu, ran into town and approached a small group of animals outside of the real estate shop, Nook Homes.

"Mr. Nook!" Isabelle called. "Mr. Nook! I believe we have a serious problem!" Sapphire shouted.

The raccoon in the blue business suit with a tag that read "Tom Nook" turned towards them. "What is the problem?" Tom Nook asked, a stern look never left his face.

"The environment... is changing. I believe it is somehow, reacting to our presence on it." Sapphire explained. "I know it because somehow everything in my house started shaking and almost got destroyed!" She said.

"The same thing happened to the town hall!" Isabelle added.

Tom Nook rolled his baby blue eyes. "And what do you base this on?" He asked with in a snarky voice.

Sapphire got down on her knees and drew a small town with trees surrounding it in the dirt.

"Look, this is the world, right?" She asked, looking around the group as if she were making a speech. She noticed that the other animals in the group (except for Tom Nook) looked surprised, their mouths agape. "But now, think of the world as... a living being. If it were somehow conscious, then it would ultimately become aware of our effect on it." She continued.

A little dog in the crowd scoffed. "Huh right, the world is conscious. It makes perfect sense!" He joked. The dog tapped his foot three times. "Hello. Anybody?" But nothing happened, which caused the other animals in the town square to laugh.

This made Isabelle angry, she had known Mayor Sapphire since she was 13, and she knew that Sapphire would never lie about something that happened to her home, as well as the town hall. "You don't understand! If we have made too much of an impact, then that consciousness would try to snuff us out!" Isabelle cried, grinding her teeth. "I agree with Sapphire, I think we're looking at a global catastrophe, the likes of which we've never seen!"

"Poodiggery and poppycock!" A mouse in the crowd shouted. Sapphire snapped her fingers, "I think we need to put all resources now into a full investigation, perhaps even begin a town-wide evacuation." She suggested.

"Evacuation?!" Tom Nook bellowed. "Tomorrow is the Harvest Festival. Do you know how much money we would lose?" He motioned over to the police dog officer from the other side of the square. "Copper, escort Mrs. Isabelle and the Mayor home. I do not wish to be bothered any further." He commanded.

As the officer escorted them away, Sapphire shook her fist and shouted, "Damn you, Tom Nook! You could be the death of us all!"

Later that evening, Kyle watched out the window as the animals went about their business fishing or catching butterflies. But turned around to see Sapphire, sitting on the couch and sighing with sadness.

"Sapphire? Is everything ok?" Kyle asked, his voice sounding concerned. Sapphire looked up at him and sighed, her eyes filled with dread. "Kyle, I was just thinking about our baby. I want to name her... Hope." She replied. "Hope? Kyle questioned.

"Hope for a... chance at tomorrow?" Sapphire replied.

Suddenly, the mysterious voice from before started to speak. "Get Out...Get Out!"

Suddenly, the other animals outside stopped what they were doing and looked around. "What was that noise?" A little cat said, looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

"Oh-No!" Sapphire thought, she didn't have a good feeling about this. Without warning, the ground began to shake. "Oh, my God!" She shouted. She grabbed Kyle's hand and placed the other on to her stomach. "We have to get out of this place!"

"Why? It's only a small earthquake." Kyle argued, as he shook his head. Sapphire squeezed his hand tighter and pulled him close. "We have to get out of here now, Kyle!" Sapphire yelled. She opened the door and ran out of the house. "Wait!" Isabelle called, catching up with them. The voice still saying "Get Out...Get Out Now!"

All of a sudden, small cracks began to form in the ground and small gusts of air began to flow out of them. "What is that?" Asked a hamster in the crowd of animals. He pulled out a pick-axe from his bag and hit the crack in the ground.

This was a grave mistake, as that small gust of wind had caused a tornado to erupt from the ground and the hamster disappeared. The Other Animals looked up and watched the whole thing with fear and amazement.

"RUN!" Isabelle shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Everyone get up to the rooftops! We have to get up high!" Sapphire announced. The animals that could, climbed up to the roofs of their homes and watched as the others became swept up by the tornado and killed. "My God, Sapphire, they're all dying!" Cried Kyle with fear in his voice. "Don't look, Kyle! Don't look!" Sapphire replied, her heart became filled with dread.

"What the hell is that thing?!" The dog Sapphire and Isabelle had seen in town cried. "Well it's okay, we're safe up here!" A frog reassured.

"I--I don't think so!" Isabelle shouted. Suddenly, residents began to be pushed off the rooftops by the force of the wind from the tornado, as well as Kyle but he grabbed Sapphire's wrist and held on for dear life.

"Sapphire!" He screamed.

"Kyle! Hang on!" Sapphire called, tears had begun to well up her eyes. "I can't... hang on!" The wolf shouted back, "You have to! For the baby!" Said Sapphire. Kyle's grip loosened. He tried to tighten it, but the wind ripped him from the hand he was holding on to.

"Nooooooooooo!" Kyle shouted as the tornado whisked him away, never to be seen again.

"Kyle! No! Noooo!" Sapphire broke down and now she knew she was left alone on the rooftop with Isabelle and her unborn daughter, Hope.

"I...I'm So Sorry, Mayor Sapphire!" Isabelle said, comfortingly.

With her eyes full of tears and her heart broken, Sapphire blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

It had been 10 hours since the tornado had struck the town of Nookville, and now all that was left was debris.

Sapphire was asleep on the ground, battered and bruised from the wind. She coughed herself awake and began to feel slight movements in her stomach. "Hope...Hope, you're alive!" She shouted with relief.

She then stood up to her full height

and surveyed the destruction all around her.

Buildings shredded into splinters, streets flooded with carpets of wood and metal, shrouds of fine grey dust that covered everything, and their was only a handful of other animals in the town. The only remains of the ones who fell victim to the tornado were their clothing.

"My God..." She Whispered.

"Sapphire!" Isabelle called, Sapphire turned her head to the right. "Over here! Mayor Sapphire, if you hadn't warned us to climb up to our rooftops, we would all be dead."

Sapphire ran over to a small group of injured residents. "How many survivors?" She asked.

"Just a few of us. And Mr. Tom Nook." Isabelle replied. Tom Nook waved at them with a scowl on his face.

With her face turning red with anger, Sapphire threw Tom Nook up against a dead tree and grabbed him by the shirt. "You son of a bitch!" She bellowed, causing Nook to flinch. "You had a chance to stop this! So help me, if we live through this, I'm gonna see you rot in prison!"

"What Do We Do Now, Mayor?" A little squirrel asked. "We aren't out of this yet!" Sapphire answered, She pointed at a goat and bear. "You two look for other survivors." She then pointed at Isabelle. "You get whatever food you can and bring it back here." The survivors nodded and ran off as commanded.

"Who put you in charge?!" Questioned Tom Nook, dusting off his suit.

With determination in her heart, Sapphire answered with, "God did! When he killed my husband!" She then turned her back and walked away.

Soon enough, More survivors were brought to the clearing, but 2 of them were dying.

"This isn't going to stop." Sapphire proclaimed. "The world is rejecting us! If we're going to live, we have to get off of this island."

"How?" Isabelle asked.

"First we have to get out of the forest, into the forbidden zone. It's the only way we might even see another island!" Explained Sapphire.

"The forbidden zone... We'll be exposed. We'll die out there." Said a cow with one arm in bandages.

"No!" Shouted Isabelle. "Mayor Sapphire is Right, We'll die here!" Isabelle looked around. "Look, the world is getting rid of us! Don't you get it?!"

A dog in the crowd spoke up. "Getting rid of us? Y-you mean like it knows what it's doing?"

"Yes! Because maybe we rolled the dice too many times!" Sapphire answered.

"I'm not leaving my sister." Said a kangaroo in the crowd. "I'll take my chances here." Said a little bird, as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You can all stay here; I'm going to try and save my baby!" Argued Sapphire, as she started to walk away.

Suddenly, Kicks the skunk, the local shoe salesman, ran over to Sapphire. "I'll go with you. There's nothing left for me here." Kicks chirped.

"So will I, Mayor!" Said Isabelle.

"I Would Like To Go Too." Said Tom Nook.

Sapphire shook her head. "Not a chance." She chided, folding her arms.

Tom Nook looked at her, worryingly. "Look, I know I messed up, all right? But I think you're right." He lied, "If we can get out of the forest, we might find another place to live."

Sapphire let out a heavy sigh, she knew that Tom Nook was not a very nice raccoon, but she also knew what was best. "...Fine!"

She turned to the crowd. "If we find anything, we'll try to send help for the rest of you." And then she turned to Isabelle and the others. "Let's Go!" She ordered.

Tom Nook turned his back as soon as they started walking. "Come on if you're coming, Mr. Nook!" Isabelle called.

"Yeah. Right behind you." Tom Nook replied, with a sneaky grin on his face, he pulled out a gun and cocked it.

But the others didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3: Nook's Betrayal

Chapter 3: Nook's Betrayal

After what seemed like days of walking through the dense forest, Tom Nook, Kicks, Isabelle, and Sapphire all froze in amazement. What they had seen was a vast space of...nothing, almost like a desert.

"We've done it. We've reached the forbidden zone." Kicks exclaimed. "I've always heard stories about this place. I just never thought it was real." Isabelle replied.

"It's real. Real as my love for my unborn baby." Said Sapphire, placing a hand on her stomach.

"So what exactly is your plan, Sapphire?" Tom Nook asked, a hateful smile painted itself across his face.

"Our ancestors came here from another world. Maybe there's still other worlds out there with life forms like us." Sapphire answered. "Maybe there's even a world where they've learned to live with the island instead of just on it."

Kicks started to sob quietly. "Sapphire. Mayor Sapphire, you're, so wise, so strong. If we make it out of this, I'd like to... be with you." He lamented.

Sapphire said, "I'm sorry, Kicks, but my heart is forever stenciled in permanent ink with the name..." She closed her eyes. "...Kyle."

"He was a lucky wolf to have you." Isabelle told her. "Luck had nothing to do with it, Isabelle." Sapphire sobbed.

All of a sudden, they heard a gunshot, and Isabelle screamed in horror as she saw Tom Nook with a shotgun in his hand, standing over Kicks' body. "Sorry to cut the honeymoon short!" Growled Tom Nook, pointing the gun at Isabelle and Sapphire.

"Why you murdering bastard!" Sapphire shouted, her hands clenched in fists of rage.

"Your little fantasy of another world ends here!" Tom Nook seethed. "Walk!" He commanded.

"What the hell do you want with us, Mr. Nook?!" Isabelle asked, angrily.

"Walk!" Tom Nook ordered. Sapphire and Isabelle turned around and walked farther through the desert with Tom Nook following them, keeping the gun trained on the girl and the shitzu, their hearts shaken with fear.

Soon enough, they came to a large hill.

Tom Nook let out a roar of, "That's good! That's far enough!" Sapphire and Isabelle stopped and turned around, and Tom Nook Pointed the gun at them.

"What are you going to do?" Sapphire jeered, clutching Isabelle's hand tightly.

"I'm going back to the town, I'll start to rebuild, I'll mate with the females, I'll take your place as Mayor of Nookville!" Tom Nook replied, his sadistic smile never leaving his face.

Isabelle snapped, "Don't you get it? The world doesn't want you here! It's not going to stop until you're dead!" She explained. "It was a disaster! Disasters happen!" The raccoon in the business suit argued.

"Then go ahead and die there, I'm leaving with my baby and my friend!" Sapphire roared while squeezing Isabelle's hand tighter, why would the raccoon she had known for years do this to them?

"Actually, you're never leaving here either, Mayor Sapphire!" Said Tom Nook. He then shot Sapphire in the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain and the sleeve of her pale pink shirt was stained red. She passed out, but she was still breathing.

"Mayor!" Isabelle cried. Holding the poor human girl close to her chest. "Damn you! Why?!" She retorted.

"Because when I'm the mayor, I won't have pests like you constantly trying to preach that the world is alive! You're both idealistic fools!" Tom Nook ranted. "The world is not "conscious," we are conscious! If the world was alive, it would feel this!" He then plugged six bullets into the ground, but nothing happened.

"You See?" He said. Isabelle held Sapphire close as Tom Nook pointed his gun at her heart. "And now you die he--"

Suddenly, the strange voice from when the tornado struck started to say, "Stop...Stop!" Tom Nook froze and dropped his gun. "Huh?" He thought, looking left and right for the source of the voice. "Where did that come from?"

"Nook! You have to run!" Isabelle called. "Shut up!" Tom Nook replied as he continued to look for the source of the voice.

"Stop...Stop Now!" The voice commanded, Tom Nook's hands started to shake. "H-hello?" He called.

Then without warning, the ground began to shake and a large hole formed in the earth. Tom Nook screamed like he'd never screamed before as Isabelle, still holding the injured girl, watched the poor raccoon struggle to hold on to the ledge of the hole.

"Mayor Sapphire, Isabelle! Save me, I'm Sorry!" Tom Nook shouted. But Isabelle shook her head, and turned away. "Not after what you've done!" She called.

The last thing that Isabelle heard from Tom Nook, was him screaming to his death as he plummeted into the darkness below. The hole then began to get smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"Mayor Sapphire?" Isabelle cried, placing the girl down flat on her back. "Are you ok? Say something!"

Slowly, Sapphire opened her eyes. "I-Isabelle...w-what happened?" She asked, looking around cautiously. "...Where is Tom Nook?" Sapphire noticed her left shoulder, stained with blood.

"...He's dead now." Isabelle replied.

Sapphire tried to stand up, but ended up flat on her back. She started to cry as Isabelle started to carry her in her arms.

"Don't worry, Mayor." Isabelle assured her, "Once we find a new island, we'll get you to a hospital."

But Isabelle didn't see the tears flow from Sapphire's eyes as they walked through the desert.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home

"C'mon, Mayor! Just a little further!" Isabelle called. With Kicks and Tom Nook gone for good, Sapphire knew they were alone.

"Isabelle? We have to stop...I'm so tired!" Sapphire called back, her feet were killing her.

"Please, Mayor! Just a little more." Isabelle cried.

But Sapphire got down on her knees. "Kyle. Kyle, can you hear me? I don't know if you can." She prayed. "But... I wanted you to know I tried. I tried to save our baby. But I let you down, my love."

"No, we can't give up!" Isabelle pleaded.

Suddenly, a bright light shone down on them both and a something large descended to the ground. Sapphire then held her left hand up as a visor to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"W-what is that?!" She asked. "...It's a helicopter!" Isabelle shouted, pointing up at the sky.

Slowly the dark speck on the horizon came into view, moving rapidly toward us until the trees around the desert were disturbed by the hovering aircraft.

Sapphire and Isabelle just stood there, mouths agape as the helicopter touched down on the large patch of sand in the wasteland. On the helicopter's side was a symbol; a white field with a radiating red sun. A tall boy who looked to be in his teenage years hopped from the helicopter and slowly over to the girl and the shitzu.

He offered his badge for inspection and asked with a slight accent, "Do you two need some help?"

"Y-yes! Yes!" Sapphire interjected. Isabelle explained their situation and the boy nodded his head. "I See..." The boy sighed, feeling sympathetic towards them. He proceeded to load them into the helicopter, carrying Sapphire in his arms and comforting her.

After a long while, the aircraft alighted onto a platform and the boy lifted Sapphire onto a stretcher. "Thank you so much!" Isabelle's voice thundered, as two guard dogs carried them away. "You are welcome here." One of them said.

With a smile on her face, Sapphire looked around to see that the city here was well-developed, with high-rise apartments going up several stories, and residents there waved as they passed by. The boy placed his hand on her now bandaged shoulder and said, "You're safe now, my friends. We've lived here for generation after generation, never being disturbed."

Isabelle and Sapphire cheered. "We made it, Hope." Cried Sapphire, placing a hand on her stomach. We made it, Isabelle!" She yelped. "...I knew we could do it!" Replied Isabelle.

With tears of joy in her eyes as the guards escorted them to a hospital, Sapphire looked up at the sky. "Kyle..." She whispered, "We're home!" Before gently rubbing her stomach and falling asleep.


End file.
